tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Japanese Timeline (Fate/Providence)
Japan has went through developments over the centuries and Millenia. This is the timeline as depicted in Fate/Providence. Timeline *'40,000 BCE' The first primitive humans settle in Japan while The civilization of Atlantis expands into Caribbea and the civilization of Lemuria reaches it's peak. *'14,000 BCE' Japan enters the Jōmon Period's earliest years, at this point Atlantis has expanded into western Asia, Eastern North and South America, Most of the Mediterranean, and all of northern and central Africa. *'12,430 BCE' The Atlanto-Lemurian War Begins. Japan is caught in the crossfire and Hokkaido is hit by a nuclear warhead. Hokkaido and parts of northern Honshu becomes uninhabitable for the next 63 years. *'12,367 BCE' The Atlanto-Lemurian War enters it's final stages and Atlantis commits the unthinkable. An 18 mile wide asteroid is summoned in an attempt to wipe out Lemuria once and for all but instead impacts the Indian Ocean due to Divine Intervention. The earth is knocked 30 degrees off it's original rotational axis and massive earthquakes distort the coastlines and continental crust sinking several landmasses including Atlantis, Lemuria, Hyperborea, and Mauritia. Massive storms and tsunamis cause a great flood that engulfs the earth wiping out all but a few million humans. *'12,000 BCE' The flood waters fully recede and the Remaining Atlanteans have either went into space in search of a new home or colonized other parts of earth including China, japan, North and South America, Egypt, Persia, Sumeria, Greece, and so on. Any remaining Lemurians inhabit India, Indonesia, and Oceania as well as the Pacific Islands of Polynesia. This date marks the transition of the Antediluvian Period to the Postdiluvian Period of Human History. *'960 BCE' Emperor Jimmu is born, although current records state he was born in 660 BCE it is revealed that is a mistranslation. Japanese lifespans were much longer back then. Descendants of Jimmu often have 180 to 210 year lifespans as opposed to 60 to 70 years due to their divine blood. *'945 BCE' Jimmu marries Isukeyori-hime, the daughter of Ōkuninushi and Seyadatara-hime, whom in turn is the daughter of Muzokui, the only remaining living descendant of the last Atlantean Emperor, Carel Atlanixion III. *'931 BCE' King Solomon dies. The Age of gods ends. Amaterasu and the other gods return to the Reverse Side of the World. *'645 CE' Jimmu's descendants in the Soga Clan are defeated and the Taika Reforms mark the beginning of the Hakuhō Era of the Asuka Period. *'811 CE' The Minamoto Clan is founded by Emperor Saga and some of his children, descendants of Emperor Jimmu. *'1185 CE' The Kamakura Shogunate assumes power. First founded and run by Shoguns of the Minamoto Clan the Fujiwara Clan swiftly took control later on in the era with it ending in a couple minor princes assuming the title. *'1333–1336 CE' The Kenmu Restoration was carried out in an attempt to shift the government into a more parliamentary system. It failed however ending in the Ashikaga Shogunate assuming control in the Early Muromachi Period. *'1467 CE' The Sengoku Period begins. After Collapse of the Ashakaga Shogunate, Civil War and social upheaval devastate the country splitting it up into many mini-states. *'1490 CE' Gorō Nyūdō Masamune and his Student, Sengo Muramasa compete in a swordsmith contest. The Shinka Muramasa is created as a result. While Muramasa lost the contest his swords became favored over Masamune's by the Japanese Shogunate. *'1543 CE' The Nanban Trade Period begins. First interaction between Portugese and Japanese cultures begin and so did the Slave Trade of Korean, Chinese, and Japanese Slaves with Europe. *'1568 CE' The Azuchi-Momoyama period begins as the final stages of the Sengoku period. These years of political unification led to the establishment of the Tokugawa shogunate and the beginning of the Edo Period. *'1614 CE' The Sakoku Edicts are enacted by the Tokugawa Shogunate and trade with other countries is banned. This isolationist policy would continue for 220 years. *'1854 CE' Convention of Kanagawa, a Treaty between the United States and Japan ends the 220 year old Sakoku Edicts. Trade with the United States and the western world begins anew. *'1854–1868 CE' The Bakumatsu Revolution commences. The bloody japanese Civil War lasts until 1868 and in 1867 the Beginning of the Meiji Period commenced. *'1912–1926 CE' This is when the Taishō Period arose and prospered. Japan at this point was heavily imperialistic and joined the Allies in World War One invading all German colonies in Asia and the Pacific which they got to keep afterwards. *'1926 CE' The Shōwa Period begins and Emperor Hirohito Ascends to the Throne. *'1927 CE' The Shōwa Financial Crisis begins Japan's share of the Great Depression. This financial panic ultimately led to Imperial Militarism similar to Nazi Germany. the 1923 Great Kantō Earthquake caused an economic depression. Attempts to save the economy were unsuccessful until Prime Minister Tanaka Giichi managed to control the situation with a three-week bank holiday and the issuance of emergency loans. Despite this because of the collapse of many smaller banks, the large financial branches of the five great zaibatsu houses were able to dominate Japanese finances until the end of World War II. *'1937–1938 CE' These dates mark the event known as the Nanking Massacre or the Rape of Nanking. A series of Mass Murder and Mass Rape by the Japanese military in the conquered Capital of Nanking in the then Republic of China in the Second Sino-Japanese War. *'1942 CE' The Japanese launch a surprise attack on Pearl Harbor during peace talks in washington. This Marked the beginning of the War Theatre in the pacific. During the war various Magi were also employed in the fighting giving rise to the Mage Wars that would continue to last even throughout the Cold War. *'1945 CE' At the final stages of the war Japan was the only Axis Power still fighting. The Japanese refused to surrender even with the defeat of their allies in Nazi Germany and Fascist Italy. A series of bombing raids ravaged most of Japan as their forces were pushed back to primarily areas of the mainland archipelago. Finally it all ended when the United States dropped Atomic Bombs on the cities of Nagasaki and Hiroshima, killing thousands if not millions of citizens. The Japanese surrendered on September 2nd ending the Second World War. *'1945–1952 CE' These dates span the Allied Occupation of Japan. It was led by General Douglas MacArthur, the Supreme Commander of the Allied Powers, with support from the British Commonwealth. Unlike in the occupation of Germany, the Soviet Union was allowed little to no influence over Japan. This was the only time in history that Japan was Occupied by a Foreign Power. It transformed the country into a parliamentary democracy that recalled "New Deal" priorities of the 1930s politics by Roosevelt. The occupation, codenamed Operation Blacklist, lasted until the San Francisco Peace Treaty was signed on September 8th of 1951 and effective from April 28th of 1952. After that the Sovereignty of Japan including the Ryukyu Islands was restored. *'1952–1986 CE' In this time span japan has become the most technologically advanced country in the world with the united states in a close second. Japan during this time was a global economic power and a NATO-Protected Country due to the treaty forbidding the Japanese from an active military outside their designated territories. As such Soviet Russia could not land a finger on them in risk of a Third World War. *'1982–1991 CE' The Japanese asset price bubble, was an Economic bubble in japan that caused asset prices to rapidly accelerate. By 1991 asset prices began to fall. Even though asset prices had visibly collapsed by early 1992, the economy's decline continued for more than a decade. It had a contributing factor in causing what is called the Lost Decade. 1991 also marks the end of the Mage Wars which had also plagued the country in rural areas during the final phases of the Cold War. *'2016 CE' On November 15th of 2016, Japan's worst event in Japanese history occurred. The Imperial family and most of Parliament were assassinated by false envoys from North Korea in an attempt to destablize Japan and invade it. This was one of several world events that would transform the political world forever. Disguised as a peace talk and trade deal this operation led to Japanese terrorist organizations to be hired by Kim Jong Un to Bomb parliament and the envoys to Kill the current imperial family. It was a partial success as Terrorists from ISIS recently attacked Nato outposts and headquarters a month before providing the perfect timing of the attack on japan. Parliament was utterly destroyed and the imperial line was seemingly broken. However the JSDF reacted in time and captured most of the assailents and executed them. For several weeks Japan was in a state of Anarchy and on the verge of collapse. Eventually the Minamoto Clan succeeded as the New Imperial Family with Asahiko Minamoto as the Crown Prince of the New Empire of Japan. In the process due to the situation with NATO, President Donald Trump met with the new Imperial government and with congress's approval agreed to reevaluate the San Francisco Treaty and Granted Japan back it's Privilage of an Active Military Force. Parliament Was Restored as well as the Samurai Class as a Special Forces division of the Japanese Military. Also as a result of the incident the Imperial Household Law of 1947 was Repealed and Abolished reestablishing the traditions of the Imperial Family prior to the Allied Occupation of Japan. *'2017 CE' The first Heavens' Holy Grail War begins. *'2018 CE' The Age of Mystics begins and the Gods as well as Phantasmal Species return with some wreaking havoc on the citizens of the world. Trivia *Some content was Taken from Wikipedia.